Motors are usually used in electronic devices, communication devices (such as antennas) or other devices (such as cars) to drive an object to rotate or translate. The motor usually includes a rotor magnet engaging with a retainer. The mating surfaces of the rotor magnet and the retainer are the same, it is difficult to assemble the rotor magnet and control tolerance.